By A Thread
by whoisdishans-kristannaislife
Summary: If I told you what it was about, you'd know how the story went. :) But it has a lot of brother/sister and brother fluff! (And if you must, your slash goggles will work on this story. Set in January. Rated T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy day at Drake and Josh's home, when Drake was waiting for Josh to come home from getting Megan from Oboe practice. Walter had mentioned the roads were getting pretty icy so Drake was nervous. He impatiently paced holes into the floor.

"Drake, would you sit down? You're gonna ware out the souls of your shoes!" his mother scolded.

Drake never paces.

"I can't, Mom! I know there's something wrong!" Drake wanted to throw his phone. But then if Josh or Megan called, he wouldn't get it.

Suddenly his mom's phone rang. It was Megan.

"Hello? Megan? Sweetie where are you?" Audrey said into her phone. "WHAT?!" Walter stood up behind her as if her expecting her to faint, in need of someone to catch her. "We'll be there as soon as possible! I Love you, Megan."

"What? What's wrong?" Drake said in a panic, grabbing his mother's hand.

"They we're in an accident. Megan should be fine, but Josh..." she drifted off.

"Don't worry about that right now, Audrey. What are we going to do about meeting them at the hospital?" Walter calmly asked.

"You'll have to drive. You're the only one calm enough." she said. they packed important things in duffle bags (since they will be there a while due to the weather), put on their jackets and left. Thankfully they made it to the hospital safely. They went right to Megan's room.

"MEGAN!" Audrey ran over and embraced her gently. "Are you okay?!" She kissed her forehead.

"Im fine mom. Just needed stitches and to get some glass out." She assured her.

"I'm glad youre okay" Walter said kissing her head.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to Megan alone please?" Drake asked.

"Sure, Son. We'll go find out what room Josh is in" Walter said as they exited.

Drake sat down on the edge of Megan's bed.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, ashamed that he had not asked first.

"Go ahead" she sort of laughed.

"Are you ok?" he asked grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

She was confused. 1. Drake was being sweet to her. He asked their parents to leave the room meaning he actually MEANT IT. EVERYTHING he said. He only asks them to leave when he wants her to focus on what he's saying 100%. 2. Why was he asking the same question his mother asked? He heard her answer!

"Uh.. I told Mom th-" he cut her off.

"No, Megs, I mean are you MENTALLY ok? This has to be scary for you." he squeezed her hand.

She started to tear up a little bit.

"Oh..Uh...I.." she couldn't handle it anymore. She just let go into sobs. She knew she didnt have to be ashamed. Drake was her brother. And no matter how many times she threatens him or he bosses her around, they love each other. "Drake I was so scared," Drake gently pulled her in and held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Josh couldnt control the car at all. And when he realized it he Just put his arm in front of me. He kept me from dying Drake. I wouldve gone right through the windshield. Instead HE got crushed. Luckily I was able to call an ambulance. When the paramedics got there, I told them I couldn't leave Josh's side. I just couldn't. He was the reason I didn't die. I just sat there and held his hand until we got to the hospital and they took me away. Then they took me to my own room. They wouldnt even tell me how bad his injuries were. They still wont tell me what room he's in. Im so scared Drake." at that point, she couldn't control her sobs.

"Megs, sweetie, it's all gonna be ok. I'm sure Mom and Dad are with Josh right now. And when I go see him, I will come right back here and tell you how He's doing. Ok?" Drake soothed her.

"It's all my fault, Drake. Why was it him and not me?" she said inbetween sobs.

"Dont talk like that, Megan. It's not your fault. Josh wanted you to be safe so he protected you." he held her close.

Eventually, her sobs subsided. Drake turned her loose and grabbed her hand.

"Do you feel better?" he asked stroking his thumb down her cheek to dry the tears.

Megan nodded.

"Good. Im glad you're okay." Drake said, Kissing her forehead softly.

"Drake?" Megan croaked out.

"Yes, my love?" Drake truly loved his sister, whether he showed in front of others or not.

"I love you" She kisses his cheek.

"I love you too" he smiled and let go of her hand. "I'm going to check on Josh and then I'll come hang out with you, ok?" She nodded as he closed the door.

Drake asked one of the receptionists where Josh was. She told him he was in ICU and told him his room number. He thanked her and got in the elevator, preparing for the worst.

Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 up asap! (hopefully I'll finish the story in 2 chapters since i couldn't finish in one) :)


	2. Chapter 2

DRAKES POV

I walked in and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe it. My mom just sat in a chair in the corner of Josh's room crying. My dad just held her close. I can't imagine how hard this is for him. That's his only child. His only child that was actually HIS. Josh told me the dreadful story.

FLASHBACK

"Please tell me what's wrong, Josh. I'm worried about you. You haven't smiled in days. I mean you even skipped school yesterday! Please tell me..."

"Yesterday was the anniversary of the day that my mom...and my sister...died..."

"You...you had a sister?..."

Josh nodded.

"Josh...I'm so sorry. I..."

Josh started crying.

"Oh, Josh.."

Drake embraced him.

"You know I still can't believe he got away with it.."

"Who? Who got away with what, Josh?"

Drake didn't let him go.

"The- the man that...k-killed Mommy and Melody Grace.."

Josh didn't have his mom around long enough to call her anything but Mommy. She died when he was 6.

"Is that your sisters name?"

Josh nodded.

"I named her m-myself"

"Wow..that's so sweet Josh"

"It was a drunk driver, Drake. He was a stupid, irresponsible moron and he killed them both and got away with it"

"Josh..."

"He hit them head on and killed them both instantly. My sister was only a year old"

"Josh it's ok you don't have to tell me.."

"And the he just got out of the car and ran. Who kills two innocent people and then just runs away?!"

Josh was sobbing.

"Josh stop please.."

"My dad couldn't even look at me for a month because I looked too much like them. I had to live with my Grammy for a year."

"Josh!"

Drake just held him tighter.

Josh finally stopped crying.

"W-Wanna see a picture of her?"

"Yeah"

Drake smiled slightly.

Drake had no clue if Josh meant his sister or his mom, but he was cool seeing either one.

Josh opened his special box and pulled out two wallet sized pictures.

The first was of his mom, the second of his sister.

"They're both so beautiful, Josh.."

Drake couldn't help but grab his hand and squeeze it.

"Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks.."

"Anything for my brother"

Josh managed a small smile.

"Drake?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Drake smiled.

"Now Josh?"

"Huh?"

"Hug me brotha"

Josh actually smiled a real smile.

Drake hugged him and refused to be the first to let go. Josh needed this. Josh cried himself to sleep in Drakes arms.

END OF FLASHBACK

Josh was in a coma. He couldn't believe this. Yeah Josh had broken bones but those could heal. But he was in a coma and no one was sure when or if he would come out of it.

"Audrey, would you meet me in the cafeteria? I want to talk to Drake alone for a sec, okay?" Walter said wiping my mother's tears away. My mom got up and kissed Josh. I hugged her and kissed her before she left.

"Drake...I know it looks bad, but...they said there's a 75% chance it'll clear up in a week or so when his body comes out of shock that he'll wake up and everything will be ok.." Walter tried to assure me, but I wasn't being fooled.

"Dad.." I said calmly as to state that I didn't believe his positivity. He was defiantly scared to death. I just pulled him in and hugged him. I felt him shake in my arms. He was crying. "I love you, Dad" I just hugged him tighter.

"I love you, Son"

Walter was who I considered my dad now. He loved and cared for me. My actual dad just beat me and tried to suffocate my sister. I remember the day I told Josh my terrible story.

FLASHBACK

"Drake...you can tell me anything..we're brothers...I love you.."

"...he beat me josh..."

"..he what?"

"He BEAT me josh.."

Josh kept silent.

"And he tried to suffocate Megan in her sleep, but luckily I got up for a glass of water and I caught him."

Josh remained in silence.

"He never wanted her. He only wanted a son. But I still wasn't good enough. He wanted a son that would play football, drink, and do drugs...just like him..."

"Drake..."

"He called me his mistake and MEGAN his accident... I don't think he wanted any kids... Because he hated us all..."

"Drake please.."

"I would've had another baby sister but he killed her while my mom was pregnant. I don't know how he managed to do it because my mom won't tell me but I'll find out one day and yo-"

"Drake! Stop... Please stop.."

Drake sobbed.

Josh held him close.

"Drake...your mom is ok and Megan is ok and she loves you whether she shows it or not.."

Drake just cried harder.

"Josh?"

His sobs started to subside.

"Hm?"

"I love you"

"I love you, brother"

"You're the best brother ever"

Josh kept holding him tightly.

END OF FLASHBACK

Dad quickly pulled himself together, not wanting Mom to know that he had even a speck of doubt in him. Then he left. I just stood stiff for a couple of minutes staring at Josh. There was only one thing I had on my mind. Not death. Not coma. Not loosing my brother. Not even him saving my sister. The only thing I was thinking was this: Josh hates hospitals. He hates them. They scare him to death. The only thing I could think to do was what my heart wanted me to do. Go sit next to my brother and hold his hand. So I did. And then I cried. Just like Walter, I was being strong to keep everyone else from being afraid.

"Josh... Look, man, I'm sorry you have to be here. And look I'm gonna go get Megan because she really wants to see you..I love you." I kissed his head, let go of his hand and headed to Megan's room. It finally hit me while I held his hand; Josh was hanging by a thread.

"Megs? Come see Josh"

I carried her and she pulled her IV as we walked. When she saw Josh she melted in my arms. Her heart was broken. She cried and told Josh how much she loved him and I carried her back to her room.

"Drake...Josh is gonna be ok"

"I know he is, pumpkin" I kissed her head.

I headed back to Josh's room and sat down with him and held his hand.

"Josh... You know you have to stick around. I'd fail school." I laughed a little bit. "Where would we be without each other? You'd still be giving advice in a dress... I need you way more than you need me Josh... Dad needs you, Megan needs you, Mom needs you...but I need you most...I know you don't need me, but... I need you... And Megan needs you because... Well not the best big brother Josh... I've only done one good thing for her and she can never know about it... I just need you josh..." I cried into his chest as I felt it rise.

"Don't cry.."

That voice was so familiar. I looked up to see Josh's teary eyes looking into mine. He was... Back.

"Josh I..."

"Just hold me brotha.."

So I did. And I never wanted to let go.

I eventually got our parents and Megan to come see him. Dad actually held him and cried. He was so relieved. My mom smothered him in kisses and tears. Megan just lay in his arms while he held her close. Once they all left I sat next to my brother and sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Drake"

"I love you too, Josh"

And in that moment I realized that no matter which one of us was hanging by a thread, we could get each other strong again. The doctors called it a miracle, but I call it strong, brotherly love.


End file.
